1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool, and more particularly to a hand tool designed for use in loosening and tightening the wheel nuts.
2. Prior Art
The hand tool intended for use in loosening the nuts fastened securly and tightly to the wheels of automobiles has been developed, as exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,964 in which Osmond discloses a hand tool capable of loosening the wheel nuts of automobiles by means of a coordinated effort of a gear assembly and a bracing rod, which make up the same. The hand tool proposed by Osmond is however defective in that its structural layout as a whole is not well designed, resulting in an unreliable and unstable work performance of the same.